La tombe sans nom
by Vampire no Pandora
Summary: Le pope Arès se rend dans un vieux cimetière. Après la bataille des 12 maisons, Mu est promu grand pope et tombe sur un étrange document qui va le pousser à mener l'enquête. chapitre remis dans le bon ordre !
1. Chapter 1

_NdA : Cette fic a été écrite il y a quelques temps déjà, sur une idée de challenge lancée par Artémisia, à savoir un chevalier se rend souvent sur une tombe, et à nous de faire le reste. Celle-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai fait et redéfait sans arrêt mon plan, car ça ne collait pas. Mais pour finir, je pense le cheminement est assez bon._

_Cette fic se situe juste après la bataille des 12 maisons, et Mu et Shaka vont se prendre pour Holmes et Watson_.

**La tombe sans nom**

Depuis plus de 10 ans que le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna faisait ses visites régulières dans les villages voisins, plus personne ne se posait plus de questions. C'était devenu une habitude. Cependant cela était quand même curieux qu'il passe du temps, seul chaque fois, dans le cimetière de Rodorio. Personne n'osa jamais lui poser la question.

**XXX**

Un jour comme les autres au Sanctuaire…

- Gigar !! Hurla le Pope de sa voix de stentor en cherchant son majordome dans tous les recoins du palais.

- Je suis là, votre ignominie ! s'efforça de répondre Gigar en sortant de son bureau, vert de peur comme à chaque fois que son maître hurlait.

La haute silhouette imposante du grand Pope apparut soudain devant lui.

- Tout est prêt pour ma visite au village ? Tu as bien la liste des gens que je dois voir ?

- Tout est fin prêt, votre grandeur, nous partons quand vous voulez.

- Très bien…

Il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu dans un bruit de froissement d'étoffe. Gigar souffla et essuya la sueur qui lui dégoulinait du front. Une petite pointe de douleur aigüe lui tirailla l'estomac. S'il continuait comme ça, il serait bon pour l'ulcère.

Le grand Pope faisait sa tournée entouré de ses gardes et de son majordome, et comme à l'accoutumée, c'était un évènement dans les villages visités. Les enfants couraient partout en criant et en riant et les rues étaient encombrées des curieux désireux de voir de leurs yeux la plus haute autorité du Sanctuaire. Devant son imposante stature, les hommes devinaient un guerrier puissant sous cette robe ample, et les femmes rêvaient de voir au moins une fois le visage que cachait son masque.

En début d'après midi, une fois la tournée faite, les gardes et Gigar attendaient assis à l'ombre d'un grand platane que le pope sorte du cimetière dans lequel il ne manquait jamais de passer. Gigar se demandait bien ce qu'il allait y faire. Une visite aux vivants et aux mourants passe encore, mais une visite aux morts ne rimait plus à rien. Mais bon, tant qu'il était dans ce cimetière, au moins il avait la paix et il pouvait se reposer.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce poste ? se demandait-il souvent.

Le lendemain de la visite, Gigar restait intrigué. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, au bout de bientôt 13 ans sans se poser la moindre question, ce vieux cimetière ne lui sortait plus de la tête depuis la veille. Il se rappela la première fois où le Pope s'y était arrêté. Il lui avait osé lui poser la question… la colère dans laquelle était entré le Pope ce jour là, il s'en souvenait encore aujourd'hui.

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et après s'être assuré qu'on n'aurait plus besoin de lui au palais, il se rendit au cimetière, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le vieux cimetière de Rodorio était un endroit paisible et très agréable, à l'ombre de grands platanes et de cyprès. Le Pope y entrait toujours seul, aussi, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait. S'il y avait quelque chose à chercher ! Il pouvait aussi venir uniquement pour la tranquillité et la beauté des lieux, s'asseoir sur un banc et regarder les feuilles mortes et les vieilles pierres tombales envahies par la végétation. Il était tout de même évident que ce lieu recelait quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Gigar ne se l'expliquait pas, il n'était pas chevalier, pourtant il sentait comme une faible vibration venir de l'une des tombes. Il fit le tour de l'endroit deux fois en s'arrêtant sur la majorité des tombes pour trouver celle qui pourrait intéresser le Pope. Son deuxième tour presque achevé, il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas imaginé tout ça, l'étrangeté des lieux, la vibration, pouvaient venir de son esprit fatigué. Puis il la vit, une tombe bien cachée, plus petite, mais plus récente que toutes les autres. Il s'approcha doucement, de peur de voir peut être la pierre se soulever pour laisser sortir un mort-vivant, et sentit la faible vibration. Il ne doutait plus, c'était bien cette tombe. Mais autre chose l'intriguait, la pierre était vierge de toute inscription.

**XXX**

Mu regardait le sanctuaire en ruines, du haut de la terrasse du palais du Pope, en compagnie de son disciple. Les 24 dernières heures avaient été de loin les plus pénibles de son existence. Il avait encore du mal à croire que ce qui s'était passé avait vraiment eu lieu. Les chevaliers d'or venaient enfin de reconnaître la légitimité de Saori Kido, comme la réincarnation d'Athéna, du moins le peu de chevaliers qu'il restait ! 5, sur les 12 ! Un véritable gâchis, causé par la folie meurtrière d'un seul homme, Saga des gémeaux, un nom désormais maudit sur la terre sacrée.

On venait d'enterrer les corps des chevaliers morts, ceux qu'on avait retrouvés, et déjà de sourdes protestations pointaient : - Athéna a bien ressuscité les chevaliers de bronze, elle aurait pu en faire autant pour les chevaliers d'or dupés par Saga. Mu devait bien admettre qu'au fond de son cœur il ressentait la même chose, mais en conscience il ne pouvait donner tort à la déesse.

Il se remémorait l'étrange sentiment de malaise qu'il avait ressenti devant la tombe de Saga, qui était vide, car étrangement le corps de ce dernier avait disparu en poussières dès que le sceptre de la déesse lui avait transpercé le ventre. Le chevalier des gémeaux était-il vraiment mort ? Pourtant l'identité du fou qui avait attenté à la vie d'Athéna et presque tué les chevaliers de bronze, ne faisait aucun doute, puisqu'il portait l'armure d'or. Et pourtant…

- Maître…

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Kiki qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Vous croyez que Saga est mort ? Je veux dire, bien mort.

- Oui, je le crois. Son cosmos a complètement disparu, et Castor et Pollux ont cessé de briller la nuit dernière.

- Oui, mais son corps ?

- Je ne sais pas !

Il rit en voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son disciple : - Je ne sais pas tout !


	2. Chapter 2

_**NdA : Mea Culpa mes chers lecteurs !! Il manquait un chapitre !!! Il est clair que vous n'avez pas dû comprendre grand-chose à l'histoire puisque tout ou presque se décide dans celui-ci. C'est un peu le problème quand les fics sont déjà écrites, il faut faire doublement attention. Un grand merci à AriesnoMu pour son intervention!**_

**Un étrange document**

Mu venait d'être nommé Pope intérimaire, à l'approbation générale des quelques chevaliers d'or qu'il restait, et il s'aperçut assez vite que ce n'était pas une tâche de tout repos. Visiblement Saga n'avait pas été très à cheval sur la gestion administrative du domaine sacré, il allait donc falloir mettre à jour 13 années de paperasse ! Rien que d'y penser il se sentait déjà fatigué. De plus l'ombre de son maître Shion, dont on venait de retrouver le corps au Mont Etoilé sur les dires de Marine, planait encore dans la pièce. Il avait des flash back fréquents où il se voyait enfant regarder son maître s'abimer les yeux sur les mêmes rapports qu'il devait gérer aujourd'hui.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas s'en sortir, et quelque part, malgré l'amertume qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard, il comprenait que Saga ait complètement délaissé les dossiers. 13 ans à rattraper et depuis un mois qu'il était là, à presque dormir sur place, il n'avait pu remonter que les 4 derniers mois. Gigar avait laissé un tel foutoir !

Enervé au possible par des écritures comptables qui ne collaient pas, il décida d'aller prendre l'air dans les jardins du palais. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds, mais curieusement, l'endroit n'avait pas changé. Après un long moment passé à rêvasser près du bassin où il aimait jouer quand il était petit, il se décida tout de même à retourner à ses chiffres. Ce qu'il vit en entrant dans le bureau failli lui arracher des larmes de rage.

Aldébaran du Taureau voulait faire une surprise à son ami Mu, qu'il ne voyait plus depuis bientôt un mois. Il déboula dans le bureau avec toute la délicatesse d'un taureau, mais c'était sans compter sur les montagnes de dossiers qui tenaient dessus en équilibre précaire. Il était donc à quatre pattes dans le bureau en train d'essayer de rassembler les feuilles éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce quand Mu arriva.

- Ah, Mu !... s'écria le taureau encore à quatre pattes. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Mu se calma un peu. Après tout, peut être que c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire le premier jour, tout foutre en l'air, au lieu d'essayer de rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle bien trop grand pour lui tout seul. Il sourit à son ami, et s'accroupi à son tour pour l'aider à ramasser les feuilles.

- Vraiment je suis désolé… continua Aldébaran devant le mutisme de Mu.

- Non, ça va, ne t'excuse pas. En fait, tu m'as peut être rendu service…

- Ah bon, tu crois ?

- Ecoute, on ramasse ce qui reste et on va boire un verre au village, ça te dit ?

- J'étais venu pour ça, en fait !

Le lendemain matin Mu revint au palais un peu plus détendu. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Quand il arriva, il trouva Athéna au milieu du foutoir qu'était devenu son bureau.

- Majesté… je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui ! Dit-il un peu gêné.

- C'est ce que je vois ! Que s'est-il passé ici, au juste ? Un courant d'air ? Demanda-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- On peut dire ça, oui… dit-il plus détendu devant le sourire de la déesse… un courant d'air nommé Aldébaran.

- Ah ! Alors je comprends.

Mu fit le tour du bureau et commença à faire des tas avec les feuilles qu'Aldébaran et lui avaient ramassées la veille.

- En fait, ce n'est peut être pas plus mal, ce qui s'est passé.

- Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête, au juste ? Demanda Saori un peu intriguée

- Une vie ne suffirait pas à remettre à jour 13 ans de gestion inexistante. Une armée d'experts n'y parviendrait pas. Alors moi, vous pensez…

Saori resta de marbre et laissa Mu continuer. Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison.

- Le mieux c'est de reprendre ce que Saga a fait la dernière année et d'enchainer dessus, en essayant de combler les trous. Kiki m'aidera à classer tout ça, et qui sait, j'en sortirai peut être de quoi m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Le soir venu, il y était encore. Il essayait de faire des tas avec des feuilles qui semblaient traiter du même sujet général. Complètement absorbé, il ne faisait pas attention à la lumière du jour qui déclinait au dehors. Il eut de nouveau ce même flash back quand il surprenait son maître essayer d'y voir dans le noir. Ce souvenir le fit sursauter.

- Et dire que je me moquais de lui quand il faisait ça ! Se dit-il en se levant pour allumer la lumière.

Il revint s'asseoir et reporta à ses yeux la feuille qu'il était en train de lire et qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Son contenu le laissa sans voix.

**XXX**

Mu ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ce document. Qu'est ce que Saga pouvait bien faire d'une concession vieille de plus de 13 ans dans le cimetière du village voisin ? Et au nom d'un certain Kanon, en plus.

Ses yeux revinrent vers le bureau, où on y voyait déjà un peu plus clair. Mais le plus dur restait à faire, lire tous ces tas.

- Il me faudrait de l'aide… mais à qui demander ça ? Le seul qui pourrait garde les yeux fermés.

Il pensa à la déesse et à la fondation Kido qui devait bien avoir sous la main une armée de comptables. Il rangea la concession dans sa poche pour ne pas risquer de l'égarer, et commença à éplucher le premier tas. Des colonnes et des colonnes de chiffres…

- Génial… fit-il en faisant la moue.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, je crois ! Fit la voix de Saori juste derrière lui.

Il se retourna surpris.

- Je vais rentrer au Japon quelques temps. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait appeler un comptable de la fondation qui devrait arriver demain.

- Ah, oui, merci ! J'avoue que quand je regarde tout ça, je perds espoir.

Mu profita que ce que l'expert n'arrivait que le lendemain pour tirer cette histoire de concession au clair. Mais qui était Kanon ? Encore une énigme, et de taille. Il se dirigea vers le temple de la vierge, sachant bien qu'il y trouverait Shaka en méditation.

Il appela en entrant, préférant s'annoncer à l'avance.

- Shaka ! C'est moi, Mu, j'entre…

Il le trouva assis dans la position du Lotus, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Mu ! Je croyais qu'Athéna t'avait enchaîné à ton bureau !

Mu sourit à son tour et s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

- Shaka… tu connaissais bien Saga ?

La vierge parut un peu surpris par la question, puis réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

- Pas vraiment, non… Je l'ai connu, au début, mais après je ne l'ai plus vu pendant 13 ans, jusqu'à l'autre nuit… Il n'était pas très expressif, il parlait peu. C'était quelqu'un de très secret.

- Et le nom de Kanon, te dit quelque chose ?

- Kanon ?... vaguement… mais je ne me souviens pas. Pourquoi ?

- Disons que j'ai trouvé une concession au cimetière de Rodorio, au nom de Kanon, et vieille de 13 ans.

- Une concession ?!

- Tu penses à quoi ? Moi, je nage en plein océan !

- J'ai entendu dire que quand le Pope, autrement dit Saga, faisait ses visites dans les villages voisins, il ne manquait jamais de passer par le cimetière de Rodorio, et seul !

Mu écarquilla des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

- Tu viendrais avec moi voir ce cimetière ?

- Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter de plus d'y aller ? Tout ce que tu risques de trouver c'est une vielle tombe.

- En surface, oui, mais en dessous…

Shaka lui adressa son plus beau sourire et lui répondit :

- D'accord. On devrait se renseigner au village, il y a bien quelqu'un qui se souvient de quelque chose…

- Bonne idée, on demandera au prêtre et à l'ancien. On dit qu'il raconte des tas d'histoires. L'une d'elles pourrait nous intéresser !

Mu et Shaka se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du village, non loin du fameux cimetière. Si cet endroit pouvait paraître agréable le jour, à la tombée de la nuit, il avait quelque chose de sinistre.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Mu. Je suis trop curieux, il faut que je sache s'il y a une tombe. On pourrait voir l'ancien un autre jour.

- J'avoue être curieux moi aussi. Allons-y pendant qu'il n'y a personne.

Ils entrèrent dans le cimetière munis de leur lampe torche, comme s'ils allaient s'apprêter à commettre un grave délit, en prenant bien soin de vérifier, plutôt deux fois qu'une, que personne ne les avaient vus. Une chouette hulula à leur entrée, ce qui fit frissonner Mu.

- Oh, Mu, chuchota Shaka, ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une chouette !! Tu t'apprêtes à ouvrir une tombe, et tu frissonnes au hululement d'une petite chouette !!

- Je m'apprête à quoi ?

- Mon pauvre Mu ! Comment veux-tu savoir si quelqu'un est enterré-là sinon ?

- Je ne sais pas… d'ailleurs elle ne doit pas être bien loin. C'est une idée, ou il y a une étrange vibration dans ce cimetière ?

- Non, elle est bien réelle… et elle vient d'ici ! Regarde-moi ça ! Une tombe anonyme. Tu veux toujours savoir qui est là-dessous ?

Mu était un peu gêné, mais force était d'avouer que depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de cette tombe, il n'en pouvait plus de curiosité.

- Bon, allons-y… finit-il par dire. Il y a moyen de ne pas casser la pierre ?

- Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or ! Nous faisons dans la finesse…

- Puisque tu le dis… souffla Mu en rejoignant Shaka de l'autre côté de la tombe pour soulever la lourde pierre.

Ils s'y reprirent à plusieurs fois avant de la faire glisser tout à fait. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de faire le moindre bruit, et ainsi d'être découverts. Deux chevaliers d'Athéna, dont l'un qui venait d'être nommé Pope, surpris en train de violer une tombe, ne serait pas du plus bel effet sur la population locale.

Ils braquèrent leur lampe dans le trou et virent le cercueil au fond.

- Il n'est même pas abîmé… constata Mu. Bon, je vais descendre, braque bien la lampe que j'y vois clair.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et sauta lestement dans le trou. L'ouverture du cercueil ne lui fut pas bien difficile.

Shaka resté en haut n'entendait même plus son ami. Il s'impatienta.

- Mu !... Alors ?

Mu releva la tête, il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Il releva tout à fait le couvercle du cercueil pour que Shaka puisse voir son contenu.

- Par Athéna !... s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – L'arrivée de Noriko

Mu et Shaka rejoignirent le sanctuaire en marchant lentement. La lune éclairait le chemin et donnait un aspect presque lunaire à la colline parsemée d'à peine quelques sapins.

Je comprends un peu mieux que le corps de Saga soit parti en poussière l'autre nuit, puisqu'il est bien à l'abri dans cette tombe. On aurait dit qu'il dormait en attendant une prochaine résurrection…

Il manque cependant des pièces au puzzle, réfléchit Shaka, on ne peut pas nier qu'il s'agissait bien de Saga sous la robe du Pope, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui a tué ton maître Shion, pris sa place et dirigé le sanctuaire pendant 13 ans ! Et ce Kanon ?! Je connais ce nom…

Il a peut être pris le nom d'un villageois pour éloigner les soupçons. Après tout, la concession est bien en règle.

Il va falloir penser à le rapatrier, ici au sanctuaire, avec les autres. Il était, lui aussi un chevalier d'Athéna, après tout.

Oui… les autres ne vont pas apprécier… pensa Mu tout haut.

Tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire ! Mais il va falloir tirer ça au clair.

Le lendemain de leur escapade au cimetière, Mu attendait un peu nerveusement l'arrivée du comptable promis par la fondation Kido. Il se sentait un peu nerveux du fait de n'avoir pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, et il voulait résoudre cette histoire au lieu de se plonger dans les chiffres avec un comptable qui promettait d'être ennuyeux comme la pluie.

Il s'était replongé dans son classement en attendant, autant passer le temps à faire quelque chose d'utile, d'autant qu'il savait qu'Athéna allait lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis si jamais cette fichue compta n'était pas mise à jour avant la fin du mois. Il fut soudain tiré de sa concentration par un bruit net de talons. Furieux, il alla à la porte pour voir qui avait idée de faire autant de boucan en marchant, et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une très belle japonaise, assez grande, en tailleur jupe sombre très court, perchée sur une paire de jambes interminables et sur 15 cm de talons aiguilles. Ils se regardèrent surpris, elle de voir un Atlante (car ça ne court pas les rues à Tokyo) et lui de voir un inconnu s'aventurer ainsi dans le palais, et une femme de surcroit. La surprise passée, il rassembla ses moyens pour lui demander qui elle était.

Euh, Mademoiselle, vous êtes dans un espace interdit à toute personne étrangère…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle le coupa en lui présentant sa carte de la fondation.

Je suis la comptable envoyée par la fondation Kido. On m'a dit que je devais voir… le pape ?

Le pope… Alors c'est vous le comptable. Je m'attendais à un homme.

Pourquoi ?

Pour rien… vous verrez bien par vous-même ! Bien, veuillez entrer, je vous ai fait aménager un bureau. Au fait… vous pouvez m'appeler Mu.

Mu ?... questionna-t-elle surprise en se demandant s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, ou si elle n'était pas tombée dans une maison de fous.

Très bien, continua-t-elle, moi c'est Noriko.

Noriko avait le bureau en face du sien et il était stupéfait de voir la vitesse avec laquelle elle travaillait. Il essayait toutefois de ne pas trop la regarder pour ne pas la gêner, mais il était vrai que ses longues jambes attiraient les regards. Il eut une pensée qui le glaça : Milo. Si jamais le chevalier du scorpion lui tombait dessus, la vie allait devenir insupportable. Il se demandait tout de même ce qui avait poussé la fondation à envoyer ici, une jeune femme de cette allure, dans un milieu, il fallait bien le dire, masculin. Non, pas qu'elle craignait quoi que ce soit, les chevaliers savaient se tenir… enfin, tous sauf un !

Et bien sûr, quand on pense au loup…

Mu dit à Noriko qu'il allait se servir un café et que si elle voulait faire une pause, elle pouvait faire comme chez elle. Mais elle préféra rester finir de boucler son mois. Il partit donc en direction de la cuisine, en se disant que malgré ses airs de femme fatale, elle était plutôt efficace, et ce qu'il lui avait paru insurmontable au début, devenait progressivement réalisable.

Il marchait donc, perdu dans ses pensées, et sans vraiment faire attention, vers la cuisine, quand il butta sur quelque chose, ou plutôt, en y regardant mieux, sur quelqu'un.

Eh Mu ! Tu dors debout ?

Oh, pardon, Milo… c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps je ne lève plus trop la tête de ces fichus dossiers.

J'ai vu Aldébaran, il m'a raconté la pagaille qu'il avait mise. Si tu veux un coup de main…

Euh, non ! Non merci… pas pour l'instant du moins. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Moi, non, mais toi, je crois que tu aurais bien besoin d'un café serré !

Bonne déduction, j'allais justement m'en faire un.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la cuisine devant un mug fumant de café quand Noriko entra à son tour.

Mu, s'il vous plait ? J'ai bouclé le premier mois, ça y est, et j'ai corrigé les 4 autres que vous aviez fait. Vous pourriez me dire où je vais loger ?

Milo la vit et resta bouche bée en la détaillant des pieds à la tête et en s'attardant sur ses jambes : - Mais qu'est ce que je vois là ?

Oh non… murmura Mu en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

**XXX**

Le lendemain Mu et Shaka prenaient tous deux la direction de Rodorio pour aller voir le maire du village. Mu voulait obtenir le rapatriement du corps de Saga au Sanctuaire. La nouvelle que la fondation avait envoyé une « ravissante créature » pour aider Mu dans sa compta, s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre.

Et comment va Noriko ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Shaka, au bord du fou rire.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva… dit Mu dans un calme apparent. Notre ami Milo est aux petits soins.

Et elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle en dit ?

Elle n'a pas l'air de le trouver déplaisant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur a pris à la fondation ? Ils sont tombés sur la tête ? Enfin, que puis-je y faire maintenant ? Se résigna Mu, il faut quand même dire qu'elle travaille à une vitesse folle. A ce rythme on aura bientôt tout bouclé.

C'est le bon côté des choses !

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite maison à étage qui servait de mairie. Ils se présentèrent comme étant du Sanctuaire et demandèrent à voir le registre des concessions du cimetière. La demande un peu inattendue ne manqua pas de surprendre la mégère qui s'occupait de l'accueil, et qui sur le coup arrêta de se limer les ongles pour regarder ces deux étranges visiteurs.

Les concessions ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée, en pensant déjà à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir raconter. Dans quel but ? Il n'y a que les gens du village qui sont enterrés là. Et c'est un vieux cimetière qui n'est plus utilisé…

Nous savons tout ça, la coupa Mu un peu sèchement. Pouvons-nous voir ce registre s'il vous plaît ?

La grosse dame fit la grimace, et se le leva tout de même pour aller leur chercher ce qu'ils demandaient. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes, en sueur des efforts qu'elle avait du fournir pour monter à l'étage et leur tendit un vieux livre poussiéreux.

Vous avez une pièce sur votre droite, si vous voulez voir ça tranquillement.

Merci beaucoup… fit Mu en appuyant bien sur le beaucoup.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui devait servir de salle de réunion et commencèrent à regarder le document.

Je te trouve bien nerveux en ce moment, Mu. C'est Noriko qui te met dans cet état ? Tu sais, si elle fait correctement son travail, le fait qu'elle voie Milo en dehors ne te regarde pas.

Je sais… mais je voulais tout de même l'éviter.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer la grosse dame avec deux verres d'eau, qu'elle posa sur la table en lançant un coup d'œil furtif à la page du registre où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

J'ai pensé que vous auriez soif…

Oh, merci, madame, fit Shaka, mais ce n'était pas la peine de vous déranger.

Nous n'avons pas souvent la visite de deux chevaliers du Sanctuaire, et aussi charmants.

C'est très gentil, lui assura Shaka en la reconduisant vers la porte.

Tous les moyens sont bons pour voir ce qu'on fait, dit Mu sans lever le nez des registres.

Ce n'est pas bien méchant.

Puisqu'elle te trouve si charmant, demande-lui donc si le maire est disponible. Il sait peut être qui est Kanon.

Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Oui, Saga a bien acheté une concession, et tiens toi bien, très peu de temps avant l'assassinat de Shion.

Le maire de Rodorio n'était pas un homme très causant. Petit et très maigre, il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mu pensa avec ironie qu'à sa place, ce pauvre homme n'aurait pas tenu 2 minutes. Toutefois, une fois la porte de son bureau fermée et qu'on entendit le lourd pas de sa secrétaire descendre les marches, ses traits se détendirent et ils eurent un autre homme, très charmant en face d'eux.

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de travailler avec elle ! Elle est gentille, mais je dois faire sans arrêt attention à ce que je dis. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'avant ce soir tout le pays saura que le Sanctuaire est venu me voir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous, au juste ?

Et bien, commença Mu plus à son aise, nous avons un léger souci concernant une tombe située dans votre vieux cimetière.

Mu lui tendit le papier et le livre ouvert à la bonne page. Le maire lut avec attention.

La tombe 55 ? Oui, je me souviens. Mais c'est vieux.

Vous connaissez son occupant ? Demanda Shaka.

Un certain Kanon, à ce que je lis… Ah, oui… une triste histoire… Un jeune homme, dans vos âges à peu près, était venu acheter une concession. Il a fait creuser un caveau pour son frère, je crois. Ah oui, son frère, c'est ça !

Son frère ?! Questionnèrent en même temps Mu et Shaka.

Oui, mais ce jeune chevalier, car je savais qui il était voyez-vous, est né dans le village voisin, pas très loin d'ici. Il avait un frère jumeau qui s'appelait Kanon.

Mu et Shaka n'en revenaient pas de la surprise. Un frère jumeau ? Mais ça compliquait tout !

Je vois bien votre surprise ! Mais si vous voulez plus de renseignements, la sage femme qui a accouché leur mère vit encore. Elle est très âgée maintenant, mais elle a encore toute sa tête.

Peut-on savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kanon ? Questionna Mu.

Oh, je crois qu'il s'est noyé le pauvre petit… triste histoire…


	4. Chapter 4

_Suite et fin de cette petite histoire…_

**Une triste histoire**

Mu et Shaka partirent sur les traces de la sage-femme. Non pas qu'ils pensaient en apprendre plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà, mais avoir quelques précisions de plus sur Saga, n'était pas dédaignable.

- Tu avais entendu parler d'une noyade, toi ? Demanda Mu

- Non… mais cette histoire de jumeau ne m'est pas inconnue. Ton ami Aldébaran doit savoir ça. Il connait toutes les recrues du Sanctuaire !

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison aux allures austères mais bien tenue. Une vielle femme en noir était penchée sur un petit potager et enlevait les mauvaises herbes.

- Pardon madame, dit Mu, nous recherchons la sage-femme du village.

- Ah, vous vous trompez de maison, fit-elle sans même lever le nez, la sage-femme est à l'entrée du village, près de Rodorio ! Et toutes mes félicitations !

Mu et Shaka se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. En les entendant elle les regarda d'un œil mauvais.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous moquer d'une vieille femme ? Qui êtes-vous d'abord ? Je ne vous connais pas !

- Pardonnez-nous, madame, lui dit Mu de sa voix la plus gracieuse. Nous cherchons Sacha, l'ancienne sage-femme.

- Ah ! Dans ce cas c'est différent jeune homme… mais qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda-t-elle encore méfiante.

- Nous recherchons des jumeaux qui seraient nés ici il y a … une trentaine d'années environ, lui dit Shaka.

- Des jumeaux ?... bon, entrez. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.

La maison était petite et modeste mais on s'y sentait à son aise. Une vraie maison de grand-mère, se disaient les deux chevaliers. Les placards de la petite cuisine regorgeaient de porcelaines qui n'avaient jamais dû servir, et il n'y avait pas une once de poussière sur les meubles.

Quand elle leur servit un verre de limonade, ils se présentèrent comme des chevaliers du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Oh, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le dire, j'avais deviné !

Ils se regardèrent surpris. Ca se voyait tellement ?

- Ne soyez pas surpris. J'en ai vu un une fois… quand on en voit un, après on reconnait les autres. Il avait un visage vraiment magnifique ! Il était un peu comme vous, dit-elle à Mu.

- Comme moi ? Fit Mu surpris.

- Oui, il avait deux points sur le front, exactement comme vous. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau… C'est vrai que j'avais trente ans de moins ! Vous le connaissez peut-être ?

- Oui, en effet… je crois savoir de qui vous parlez. Mais dans quelles circonstances l'avez-vous connu, au juste ?

- Et bien, la circonstance qui vous intéresse ! La naissance de deux jumeaux. Des naissances j'en ai vu ! Des jumeaux aussi, ce n'est pas si rare qu'on pourrait le penser.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Et qu'est-ce que Shion faisait là ?

- Shion ? C'était son nom ? Il n'est jamais trop tard pour le savoir ! Patience, jeune homme… j'y viens !

Elle prit tout de même le temps de boire une longue gorgée de limonade avant de commencer. Shaka et Mu étaient, eux, pendus à ses lèvres.

- On m'a fait appeler en pleine nuit, pour une naissance difficile au village. Quand je suis arrivée, elle était déjà en plein travail, et déjà mal partie, la pauvre. Je savais bien qu'elle ne survivrait pas, le travail l'avait trop épuisée. C'était une pauvre fille, une orpheline. Au début j'ai cru que le chevalier était le père des enfants, car il lui tenait la main, quand je suis arrivée… Elle est morte quand le premier garçon est né, continua-t-elle avec regret, On a bien failli perdre le deuxième d'ailleurs.

Elle se leva pour prendre une bouteille d'un liquide ambré dans un des placards et s'en servit un verre plein qu'elle but cul sec.

- Je ne vous en propose pas, vous êtes bien trop jeunes !... bref, Shion m'a dit que la mère souhaitait confier ses enfants au Sanctuaire, et que c'était la raison de sa présence ici. Deux beaux bébés en parfaite santé et des jumeaux parfaits ! Saga et Kanon… si ma mémoire est bonne. Le portrait de leur pauvre mère.

- Shion les a emmenés tous les deux au Sanctuaire ? questionna Mu.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! Il est parti avec les deux bébés et moi je suis restée m'occuper de la morte.

- Savez-vous ce qu'ils sont devenus ensuite ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Demandez à Shion ! Je ne sais rien de ce qui passe dans ce tas de ruines que vous appelez Sanctuaire.

- Sacha, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça… commença Mu, mais Shion est mort il y a 13 ans.

Elle encaissa et se resservit un autre verre qu'elle avala de la même manière que le précédent.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mes enfants… fit-elle l'air visiblement déçue. Paix à son âme ! J'aurais bien aimé le connaître… il était vraiment très beau…

- Euh, oui, c'est vrai ! fit Mu. Bien, nous vous remercions pour tout ! Merci pour ces précieux renseignements.

- Oh, de rien ! Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs très gais, mais ça me fait plaisir d'en parler. Il faut bien exorciser le passé de temps en temps.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à Rodorio d'un pas léger.

- Sacrée bonne femme ! Fit Shaka amusé. Et ton maître Shion, quel bourreau des cœurs !

- Apparemment… répondit Mu pensif.

**Kanon**

Aldébaran était en pleine conversation avec un groupe de jeunes recrues. Il aimait bien leur donner des conseils et leur redonner du courage quand ils perdaient leur entrain devant le dur entrainement de chevalier. Certains aimaient à dire qu'il avait empêché plus d'un de déserter, voire même de se suicider. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire quand il vit Mu et Shaka s'approcher.

- Olà amigos ! S'écria-t-il quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Mu, tu as laissé ta comptable toute seule ?

Les jeunes recrues d'abord gênées de voir arriver le nouveau Pope, se firent des clins d'œil entendus en entendant Aldébaran. Mu s'en rendit bien compte et se dit que la nouvelle s'était ébruitée aussi vite que le vent. Milo aurait dû être du signe de la vipère, au lieu du scorpion, ça lui allait bien mieux.

- Noriko est une grande fille, et elle a son caractère. Je ne sais pas ce que Milo raconte au juste, mais je crois qu'elle le mène à la baguette et qu'il n'ose pas te le dire. Répliqua Mu sachant bien que cette nouvelle là aussi serait colportée dans tout le Sanctuaire et que ça fermerait son clapet au chevalier du scorpion, au moins pour un moment.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Aldébaran avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Notre ami le scorpion perd un peu de sa superbe ! Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les recrues qui gloussaient, n'osant éclater d'un rire franc devant Mu.

- On pourrait te voir seuls deux minutes ? Demanda Mu qui n'avait pas envie de parler du couple Milo/Noriko toute la journée. On aurait des choses à te demander.

Aldébaran renvoya les recrues à leur entraînement en leur promettant de revenir les voir bientôt. Ils marchèrent tous les trois dans la direction de la maison du bélier tout en parlant de Saga et Kanon.

- Kanon… c'est bizarre ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que Saga avait un jumeau. Mais il lui causait plus de soucis qu'autre chose, si tu veux mon avis. Ils se bagarraient souvent.

- Tu l'as connu alors ? Demanda Shaka.

- Pas vraiment, non… en fait il n'était pas plus causant que son frère, et en plus il était assez désagréable, rajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

- Désagréable ? Répéta Mu. Comment ça ?

- La jalousie ! Expliqua Aldébaran. Il a suivit le même entraînement que son aîné, tout en restant dans son ombre et en sachant bien qu'il ne porterait jamais l'armure d'or en retour. A sa place, je l'aurais eu mauvaise aussi, je dois dire.

- Et tu savais qu'il s'était noyé ? Demanda Shaka.

- C'est ce que Saga a raconté avant de disparaître à son tour. Tout la monde a cru qu'il ne sortait plus de son temple à cause de la douleur que lui avait causé la perte de son frère… c'est peut-être ce qui l'a poussé à assassiner notre brave Shion, allez savoir… la douleur lui aurait fait perdre la tête… Enfin, c'est bien dommage, tout ça.

Mu et Shaka étaient impressionnés par les paroles de leur ami. Le taureau était bien le seul à voir Saga comme un homme normal, capable de sentiments, et non pas comme un monstre sans cœur. Il venait sans le savoir de leur donner une bonne leçon d'humilité !

- Ca se tient, dit Shaka une fois seuls dans la maison de la vierge. Je t'avouerais n'avoir jamais pensé au chagrin pour expliquer la folie meurtrière de Saga, mais pourquoi pas ?

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas qui est dans le cercueil ? Kanon ou Saga ? Demanda Mu.

- On regardera mieux quand on l'aura récupéré. On nous rend le corps dans deux jours, je pense que d'ici là tu as de quoi t'occuper, non ? Renchérit Shaka avec un sourire entendu.

**XXX**

Les deux jours passèrent très vite, entre le travail qui heureusement avançait bien et les visites surprises de Milo. Mu avait convoqué, non sans une certaine appréhension, les chevaliers d'or pour leur apprendre que le corps de Saga avait été retrouvé et qu'il avait demandé son rapatriement au Sanctuaire. Il se doutait bien que la nouvelle ne serait pas accueillie dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Shaka avait attendu le camion des pompes funèbres devant une entrée du Sanctuaire que plus personne n'utilisait, puis les avait guidés sur des vieux chemins vers le cimetière. La tombe de Saga qui était vide venait d'être ouverte, et n'attendait plus que son nouvel occupant.

Mu et Shaka demandèrent à se recueillir une dernière fois devant le corps de leur ami avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais.

- Bon, et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de savoir s'il s'agit bien de Saga, dit Shaka dont la voix trahissait une certaine nervosité.

Ils ouvrirent le cercueil en vérifiant bien que les deux personnes des pompes funèbres ne les regardaient pas, et contemplèrent son occupant qui donnait plus l'impression de dormir paisiblement que celle d'être mort depuis 13 ans.

- Je ne sais pas comment était Kanon, mais pour moi, c'est Saga. La couleur de ses cheveux est bien significative, commenta Mu.

- Aldébaran a dit que Kanon avait les cheveux plus foncés que son frère, rajouta Shaka. Il n'y a donc pas de doute.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est possible, dit Mu. Et Kanon, où est-il dans ce cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi non plus. Mais nous le saurons bien un jour.

Bien sûr en disant cela, Shaka était loin de se douter à quel point il avait raison. Ils aidèrent à descendre le cercueil dans sa nouvelle tombe, raccompagnèrent le camion à la porte et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent vers la salle du trône où les attendaient les chevaliers que Mu avait convoqués.

- Je ne sais pas si tu fais bien de leur dire, lui dit Shaka. Tu devrais les laisser dans l'ignorance. Ne rouvre pas leurs blessures, et laisse donc Saga reposer en paix.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Je ne voulais rien leur cacher, je voulais jouer la transparence après 13 ans de dictature.

- Tu verras assez vite que ce n'est pas possible. Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi, pour la tranquillité de tous.

- Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire, alors ?

- Ca je ne sais pas, mais tu as intérêt à le savoir vite car nous somme arrivés !

Shaka laissa Mu à l'entrée pour aller rejoindre Aldébaran, Aiolia et Milo qui attendaient patiemment dans la grande salle.

Mu arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ayant revêtu pour l'occasion la robe bleue traditionnelle et qui lui donnait un air solennel. Toutefois, il ne s'asseya pas sur le trône, il préféra se tenir debout sur l'estrade.

- Mes amis, commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, je voulais vous dire que… son regard s'attarda un moment sur Shaka, puis il reprit… que je viens de recevoir de très bonnes nouvelles du Japon. Vous savez qu'Athéna est retournée au chevet des chevaliers de bronze, et bien, elle m'a télégraphié pour me dire qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie de la guérison ! Voilà, je voulais partager avec vous cette bonne nouvelle !

Les chevaliers, Shaka mis à part, reçurent la nouvelle avec une certaine indifférence, et en se demandant si elle valait la convocation officielle dont ils avaient fait l'objet.

- Marine sera contente de le savoir !, dit Aldébaran bien haut, n'est ce pas Aiolia ?

- Oui, sûrement… répondit ce dernier sans réel en train.

- Et c'est pour nous dire ça que tu nous as convoqué ?, demanda Milo l'air un peu suspicieux.

- Tu avais peut-être autre chose à faire ?, questionna Mu sans se démonter.

Cette remarque laissa Milo sans voix, pour une fois, et éclater de rire Aldébaran qui le gratifia d'une lourde tape dans le dos, qui le fit chanceler et manqua bien de lui couper la respiration.

**Epilogue**

Mu et Shaka étaient tous deux assis devant la maison du bélier à contempler le ciel encore chargé de lourds nuages noirs. Le déluge de Poséidon avait généré de lourds dégâts et de lourdes pertes humaines. Les chevaliers de bronze, à peine remis de la récente bataille du Sanctuaire, se retrouvaient encore une fois aux soins des docteurs de la fondation. Tous les guerriers divins du royaume d'Asgard étaient morts et presque tous les généraux de Poséidon, et tout ça pourquoi ? La raison les effrayait encore.

- Il faut croire qu'ils sont nés sous une mauvaise étoile, nos deux jumeaux maudits. Pensait Mu tout haut.

- En tous cas, maintenant on sait qui est dans la tombe là-haut au cimetière. Le doute est levé.

- Et Kanon ? Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu cette fois?

- Pas du tout. Il s'est peut-être véritablement noyé.

- Espérons-le…

**XXX**

13 ans plus tôt au sanctuaire…

Saga regardait, les larmes aux yeux, vers l'horizon, dans la direction du Cap Sounion. Il venait d'enfermer son propre frère, son sang, dans cette affreuse prison qui lui promettait une longue et douloureuse agonie. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer lui-même de ses propres mains, mais la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à le laisser là-bas provoquait une douleur encore plus atroce. Il était sur le point d'y retourner quand il sentit une présence dans son temple. Au premier abord, il ne vit personne, puis une forme humaine, revêtue d'une longue cape noire et la tête enfouie sous une large capuche, sortit du sol juste devant lui. D'instinct il eut un mouvement de recul, mais par fierté, il resta campé fermement sur ses jambes.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La forme ne bougea pas et ne lui répondit pas. Saga esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction pour lui enlever la cape, mais sa main ne rencontra que de l'air. Une voix grave et profonde lui parvint :

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, cette forme n'est qu'une illusion.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Questionna Saga que l'impatience commençait déjà à gagner.

- Te proposer un marché.

Saga répondit dans un mouvement d'humeur :

- Revenez demain, là, j'ai autre chose à faire !

La vision émit un rire sombre :

- Tu veux parler de ton frère Kanon ? Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui maintenant !

- Plus rien ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il doit continuer son chemin seul à présent. Son avenir ne dépend plus de toi.

Saga sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger, et il ressentit un bien-être comme jamais auparavant. La vision disparut et à la place, la voix parla dans sa tête.

- Il y a un moment que t'observe, Saga des gémeaux. J'étais présent à chaque moment significatif de ta vie, y compris celui de ta naissance. Je t'ai pris ta mère pour pouvoir mieux te protéger.

Saga essaya un mouvement quand il entendit cette dernière phrase, mais son corps restait paralysé.

- Et maintenant que la destinée de ton frère s'est éloignée de la tienne, je peux t'avoir à moi tout seul !

Saga sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur se propager dans son corps, et malgré la peur qu'il éprouvait, il se sentait étrangement bien.

- Il est inutile de me combattre, tout ce que je veux, c'est te donner l'occasion de réaliser tes rêves les plus fous ! Je ne te demanderai qu'une petite chose en échange…

La paralysie de Saga cessa tout à coup, il se retrouva libre de ses mouvements.

- Que voulez-vous exactement ?

- Tu veux régner sur le monde et être l'égal d'un Dieu, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors ce que je vais te prendre n'est rien à côté de ce je t'offre !

Hadès était parti en lui laissant le choix d'accepter sa proposition ou de la refuser. A cet instant il regrettait la seule personne à qui il aurait pu en parler, son frère. Le regret de l'avoir enfermé au Cap Sounion était plus amer que jamais. Il avait déjà commis l'irréparable, alors qu'avait-il à perdre en acceptant le pacte ? Rien, à part son corps mortel, contre une chimère que seul un Dieu pouvait détruire et lui allouant de ce fait la vie éternelle.

Il partit vers le Cap Sounion, espérant encore qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Toutefois, ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il découvrit la cellule vide. Même s'il était un peu déçu de n'être pas revenu à temps, il se sentait soulagé ; son frère n'avait pas péri. Il se tint aux barreaux de la prison un moment, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était partagé entre ses rêves de grandeur que le seigneur Hadès lui servait sur un plateau, et son désir de servir Athéna, sa déesse, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et d'autant plus qu'elle allait très bientôt se réincarner.

Il repartit un peu las et triste vers le Sanctuaire, en espérant ne croiser personne, il ne valait mieux pas, il était dans un tel état de nervosité et d'épuisement qu'il aurait tué toute personne qui lui aurait demandé s'il allait bien.

Deux jours après, le délai de réflexion fixé par Hadès se terminait dans l'après midi. Saga prit le chemin des thermes, l'endroit du Sanctuaire qu'il appréciait le plus, car c'était là qu'il pouvait se détendre et oublier un peu ses soucis. Mais ses soucis, étaient bien moindre ce jour là, car non seulement sa décision était prise mais en plus, son frère, bien que disparu, n'était pas mort, ou en tous cas, pas de ses mains. Ce fut donc la conscience plus légère qu'il abandonna ses vêtements sur un banc et se glissa dans l'eau tiède. Il se laissa aller immergeant complètement son abondante chevelure.

Hadès fit son apparition sur la berge de la piscine et contemplait, non sans une certaine satisfaction, ce superbe corps musclé immergé. Il pensait avec délectation à la jouissance que procurerait la possession de ce corps. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation quand Saga s'aperçut de sa présence.

- Vous êtes déjà là ?, s'enquit le chevalier des gémeaux de toute la hauteur de son dédain.

- Quel corps magnifique tu as, chevalier… as-tu pris ta décision ?, demanda le seigneur des ténèbres sûr de la réponse qu'on allait lui faire.

- Oui, j'ai pris ma décision… répondit Saga en se levant, lui exposant ainsi, sans aucune gêne, sa nudité.

- Tu acceptes ma proposition ?

- C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, mon seigneur, fit Saga en s'inclinant. Il rajouta avec un petit sourire aux lèvres : - mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser.

Hadès resta sans voix, il était persuadé qu'il accepterait sa proposition sans conditions. Fou de rage il déclara :

- Tu crois peut-être que tu peux m'éconduire comme un vulgaire amant ? Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, chevalier !!

L'ombre noire du seigneur Hadès fondit sur Saga qui ne put rien faire pour l'éviter.

- Je t'attends depuis trop longtemps, j'ai modelé ta vie pour que tu m'appartiennes. Je ne peux tolérer tes mouvements d'humeur à mon égard ni ton refus. Il est inutile de te débattre… tu es à moi !

FIN !


End file.
